Uzumaki: Reborn
by IchBinButter
Summary: Intro: This is a NaruHina AU fanfic. Naruto Uzumaki is hated by those in Konoha because he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which attacked the hidden village five years ago. One fateful night, he changes his destiny by saving and befriending a particular someone. Rated M for safety, future lemons will be labeled (so non-lemon readers can skip)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto franchise (except jutsus, characters and characters that I create. Boo hoo.) This exist because of fanfiction dot com tradition and norm.

Prologue.

Naruto Uzumaki. The alleged "Demon Fox" which came into existence five years ago, exactly on the day of the calamity. He is the leper of the village, all thanks to those who couldn't see to the fact that he is the jailor of the Kyuubi, and not the Kyuubi itself. Well, the civilians aren't expected to understand the difference between the scroll and the kunai anyhow, so they threw Naruto on the streets. Everyone mistreated him: Shops charged him double (or more) for any goods, if they allow him enter in the first place. Others chased him into the woods, treating him like a plague patient. Anyone but the Hokage Hiruzen. He knew the burden and sufferings of the Yondaime's son, now struggling for survival in the woods (The civilian council vetoed Hiruzen's attempt at getting Naruto his own apartment). And on this note, my friends, will the story of Naruto Uzumaki begin.

NOTE: I UPDATE ONCE EVERY TWO DAYS OPTIMISTICALLY.


	2. Chapter 1: The girl with lavender eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto franchise (except jutsus, characters and characters that I create. Boo hoo.) This exist because of fanfiction dot com tradition and norm.

Speech: Biju in mindscape in bold, people in mindscape in bold italics, people thinking to themselves/biju talking to them in their mind(not mindscape) in italics.

Hi guys, IchBinButter here. Firstly, I need to thank Scarease for the review. It means a lot to me to have readers interact with me. So yeah! Reviews are welcome and I will try to reply to them via PM. Also, I have to thank all those who have already followed and favourite'd this story (despite the prologue being a mere 190-or-so words) THANKS GUYS! Ok. I'm rambling. Enjoy!

One eye opened. And then, another. Naruto Uzumaki prepared himself for a new day on the run, away from the wrath of the hateful villagers. Why they hate him and for what he doesn't really understand, nor did he understand why the villagers called him "Demon Fox". Every night, some of the villagers will go into the forest of his hiding with torches, trying to root him out and "Kill the demon brat". Every night, he ran for his life, living the life of a refuge against spiteful shinobi and an angry mob out to spill his blood. He slept in the woods, intent on evading the pursuers everyday. When he tried to approach the village, everyone either glared daggers at him or ran from him. Especially the kids.

He looked around him. Large, towering trees were all he saw for every waking moment of his life, while his hearing is filled by the chirping of birds and the occasional howling of hidden beasts. However, today seems a little… different. He heard footsteps, and quick ones at that. " _Weird._ " he thought, rarely do people set foot in the forest without sticking to the main path except to chase him down at night.

The footsteps came closer and closer to him. He turned to investigate who was running at him at this time of the day, while preparing to bolt if there's danger. The running object turned out to be a shinobi, who happened to be carrying a rather lively "parcel" with him. Naruto knew that shinobi meant danger. He bolted. Unfortunately, the rustling noise as he tore off deeper into the forest wasn't ignored by said shinobi, who then just realized that he was spotted by someone. "Well, the client did demand that there are no witnesses. Better clean up." He muttered to himself as started his hot pursuit against the not-so-inconspicuous blot of orange, ignoring his gagged, blindfolded but struggling victim.

Naruto ran and ran, occasionally looking back to check his lead over his tail. It is at this moment, however that Naruto Uzumaki learned that it is a very bad idea to NOT pay attention to the surroundings while running at high speed. He tripped on an easily avoidable rock, causing him to tumble into a large tree nearby. "Oww… that hurt." Naruto muttered. He looked up to see the shinobi right in front of him. "Sorry, mate, no eye witnesses." The foreign ninja pulled out a kunai from his pouch as he moved towards a dazed Naruto. (Naruto knew how Konoha hitai-ates look from Chuunin chasing him at night, so he knows that this shinobi is not from Konoha) He stabbed. A very loud scream of pain can be heard as the kunai's steel blade cut deep into Naruto's chest.

" **Kit.** " Naruto heard a voice. " **Wake up.** " . Naruto opened his eyes. " _ **Where am I? Am I dead?**_ " He asked as he stood up, ankle high in water. " ** _So, is the hell those villagers talk about a sewer?_** " Naruto asked no-one in particular. " **No. You aren't dead kit.** " The voice told him. " **And no, you ain't in hell. This sewer is where I live courtesy of your father**." It replied, slightly annoyed by Naruto's remark on where it lived. " ** _Who are you? Where am I?_** " Naruto asked, again. " **Welcome to your mindscape, kit. I'm your tenant, who you need not know who I am.** " The voice answered. " **Now, you won't be staying in the mindscape for much longer, Naruto. You do want to fight back, don't you?** " The voice said. " _ **But… He's shinobi. I can't win, you know!**_ " Naruto protested. However optimistic he is, he doesn't like his odds. " **What if I give you the strength to do so? Will you fight?** " " _ **Yes. I will.**_ " Naruto replied firmly. " **Good. Now go.** " The voice said as the world went white around him.

He woke up. It's dark.

He touched the wound, or where the wound had been. What he expected to be a gaping slash wound had disappeared. Not a trace remained from his injuries, if you don't count his slashed and bloodied clothes (including his orange-and-black tracksuit). He stood up, and saw smoke rising from a not-so-faraway location. " _So, Mr tenant, how do I get him? I can't possibly sneak up on him, y'know?_ " He thought to himself. Surprisingly (for him) that voice replied in his head. " _Consider that done. Close your eyes._ " Naruto complied. " _Now open them._ " The voice boomed in his mind. What he saw stunned him.

He is directly behind the shinobi's campsite. With some further observation, Naruto discovered that the "parcel" (now tied to a tree) the shinobi was carrying was in fact, a girl. He sneaked near the tent, holding the kunai his assailant left behind. Seeing the shape of the shinobi inside (who was unpacking), he stabbed. The Kunai ripped through the fabric like a hot knife through butter, but Naruto's backstab attempt ended up missing the shinobi's body entirely but ended up creating a large gash on his right forearm. "AARRGGH!" The shinobi screamed in pain as he drew his own kunai as he looked at the attacker. He froze. "You… But you… are supposed to be dead from severe blood loss! I killed you!" He exclaimed as he stood up, clutching his own weapon in his left hand, his right arm limp against his body. "Now stay dead!" He dashed towards the boy clad in the ruined tracksuit, hoping to strike while he's off guard.

If unassisted, Naruto would have been struck again. However, this isn't the case. Unknown to Naruto, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had lent a portion of his chakra to his container, sharpening his senses, strength and reaction time. If necessary, Kyuubi decided that he would lend him a couple jutsus to take the shinobi down. It came down to just that. The shinobi, although without a functioning right hand (thus unable to use hand seals) had put up a really good fight against Naruto. Each time the shinobi dashed at him with chakra enhanced speed, Naruto could only dodge just in time even when he's burning Kyuubi chakra unwittingly to achieve that. After many attempts at attacking, the shinobi asked angrily, "What are you? A monster? You couldn't possibly have dodged my strikes!" Naruto smirked as he thought about the shinobi's remark. " _Great. One more person who calls me a monster in the world._ " As he mellowed over the remark, Kyuubi took over. Temporarily. " _Yo kit, just so you know, we're fighting. I'll take over until you snap out of it again. You want him alive or what?_ " Naruto replied in his mind, " _Wait, what? Don't kill him! I don't wanna be called a murderer above whatever the village already calls me, y'know!_ " Kyuubi grudgingly complied. " _Fine, if you say so kit. Oh, care if I use one of my jutsus?_ " Before Naruto could reply, Kyuubi/Naruto (from now on I'll refer to "Naruto under kurama's control" as Kyuubi/Naruto, ok?) threw the Kunai away. Channelling vast amounts of chakra into his fist, Kyuubi/Naruto charged the shinobi, his fist now glowing orange-red (imagine naruto version one cloak color). "Hiden:Kitsune no ken (Fist of the fox)!" Kyuubi/Naruto announced as he sent the punch forwards at an unnatural speed towards the unfortunate target. As his fist connected with the shinobi, the chakra surrounding Kyuubi/Naruto's fist transformed into the likeness of a fox's head as it rushed into the shinobi's chakra network, overloading the tenketsu points around the point of impact (think of it like blowing a fuse by sending too much current into a circuit). With the immense impact of that punch, Kyuubi/Naruto pummelled the shinobi into a nearby tree, knocking him out cold. " _Well, job done. *yawning noise* that's fun. Bye for now._ " The voice told Naruto in his mind as he relinquished his control over Naruto's body. (Naruto now controls his own body.)

As the adrenaline rush faded after the fight, Naruto felt a surge of tiredness overcome his senses. However, he knew he still had one more thing to do before he could rest. Retrieving the kunai from the ground, he freed the girl from the ropes before removing the gag and blindfold. As he removed her blindfold, it revealed a pair of lavender colored eyes that seemingly lacked pupils. "W-who a-are you?" The girl asked timidly as they both sat down, her voice almost a whisper. "I'm Naruto. And you?" He asked after introducing himself. "I-I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. N-nice to m-meet you." She replied. "Did y-you k-kill the kidnapper?" She asked, curiously looking at the boy's sky-blue eyes as she waited for a response. "No, I knocked him out and tied him up. Wait. He kidnapped you?" Naruto replied as he gestured at the tied-up figure (still unconscious) bound to the tree trunk. "Yes. T-thank you for s-s-saving me. T-the H-hyuuga clan o-owes you an e-eye debt." Hinata grinned slightly at Naruto, which made him curious. "Wait wait wait. I'm what the villagers call the demon brat, y'know. Don't you hate me or something?" Hinata smiled gently. "No. I only s-see Naruto-kun i-in front of me. You s-saved me. Why s-should I hate you?" She explained, waiting for an answer. "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?" She shook him gently, then realizing that he had fallen asleep from fatigue. For the first time in five years, Naruto slept with a grin on his face. (A foxy one at that.)

Well, and that's a wrap. Enjoy, and see you around! Chapter two will come up ASAP! I promise! And Oh, if you enjoyed the story, please DO fav, follow and leave a review! It means a lot for me!

Original Jutsu: Kitsune no Ken (Fist of the fox)

Description: Mold biju chakra onto fist and send it into the opponent's body to damage chakra network.


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations and Tutoring

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto franchise (except jutsus, characters and characters that I create. Boo hoo.) This exist because of fanfiction dot com tradition and norm.

Hi guys! Chapter 2 is out! We hit a total of **881 Views** and **508 Visitors to date!** THANKS GUYS! KEEP THE REVIEWS ROLLING! Also, if I need any OCs I'll ask for them! Thanks Sarease! Now, I'm rambling. ENJOY!

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping, as usual. However, this time he slept far later than he would before his encounter with Hinata. He got up to find a particular lavender-eyed girl waking even earlier than he did. Around her are some adults. Naruto tried to explain, afraid at the prospect of more verbal and physical abuse. "Please, I mean no harm…I saved Hinata-chan from the kidnappers. She can tell you..." but the man (who seems to be the leader of the group) gestured for him to stop. "I know what has been going on, Naruto-san. Thank you for saving my daughter and keeping the secrets of my clan's doujutsu safe from the hands of Kumo (yes, the shinobi is a Kumo-nin)and we owe you an eye-debt for your actions, as my daughter Hinata may have told you already. Now will you please follow us back to the Hyuuga compound?" He said in a formal, yet friendly (as friendly as possible for a Hyuuga while keeping their straight face, anyways) tone. "Hai." Naruto replied with visible relief on his face, knowing that he's safe, at least for now. Another group tied the (still unconscious) kumo-nin onto a stretcher, then fitted him with a gag and blindfold. Seeing that, Naruto chuckled at the irony, holding Hinata's hand as the party walked out of the forest.

"Woah." This was the only sound that escaped Naruto's mouth as they neared the Hyuuga compound. "That's huge." He told Hinata as the impact lessened itself a little. Hinata simply smiled at the statement. "Well, many people live in there, Naruto-kun. The branch house and the main house both share this compound, you'll see." She explained kindly as they entered. "Welcome back, Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama." The branch house greeted the main house members (and Naruto) as they entered. After letting Naruto settle down in a chair, Hiashi told him, "Please wait for a short while, Naruto-san. I will have a chat with my daughter first before asking for your account of things." "Hai Hiashi-sama" Naruto replied as Hinata followed her father into what appears to be his office. Before the paper door slide to a close, Hiashi leant his head out, shouting into the corridor. "Oh I almost forgot, Hizashi please get Naruto-san some clothes. His old ones were ruined in combat." Hizashi complied, and got Naruto a white shirt and some black knee-length pants. (think of Neji's outfit in chuuin exam arc, of course smaller because Naruto's only five.) "Sorry, Naruto-san that'll have to do for now" he said as he chuckled a little at Naruto's now bizarre looks. "It's ok I've been put in worse" Naruto dismissed his outfit, thinking back to his orphanage days when the matron forced him to wear ridiculously girly or weird clothes in public, just for her own entertainment.

A gentle ring of a bell signalled the ending to Hinata's meeting with her father. As she poked her head out, she burst into fits of uncontrolled laughter despites the regulations of being a clan heir, a.k.a. keep the straight face in public. Hiashi originally wanted to reprimand her, but that thought went right out of the window when he saw what Naruto was clad in. He couldn't hold it back too.

On that note, Hiashi motioned Naruto to follow him into his office. "So. Tell me how you saved my daughter." He asked, leaning forwards on the table. Naruto told him what happened during the original stab, then, he described the fight between the Kumo-nin and the jutsu that he apparently used and not know what on earth it is: "Kitsune no Ken" Hinata told me she heard me say as she saw a bright orange flash through her byakugan. I don't know what is it either. Sorry." Hiashi nodded, believing what the kid said as it matched up with what his daughter's account. "The T&I department (torture and interrogation) told me they found extensive permanent damage in the Kumo-nin's chakra network and coils when they did a further examination on him. What exactly did you do to him, Naruto san? Don't get me wrong, I'm merely interested at the mechanics behind your unique jutsu that you used unconsciously." Naruto asked in his mind, also curious. " _how does that punch thing work mr tenant?"_ kyuubi was amused to say the least on the human's curiosity. " _kit, it is suffice to tell that meatbag over there that it overloads one's chakra network. He wouldn't understand anything above that anyways. "_ kyuubi replied. Naruto answered Hiashi's inquiry as told by the kyuubi (without calling Hiashi a "meatbag", if course). "Thank you for the information, Naruto-san. Now, I need to talk to you about yourself." Hiashi continued after Naruto's explanation. "me? What about myself? Please don't throw me out…" Naruto pleaded, keen not to be abandoned again. Hearing that, Hiashi chuckled. "I think you're mistaken, Naruto-san. I ensure you that we have no intentions at throwing you out again. On the contrary, my daughter seems to have taken a liking in you,but i digress. What i am saying, Naruto-san is that we offer to temporarily stay with the Hyuuga clan in order to start repaying our eye-debt, and atone for our negligence of your hardships." Naruto was shocked by Hiashi's offer (in a good way, of course). "Naruto-san, I, Hiashi Hyuuga, apologize on behalf of the clan,apologize for our inability to act against the ignorance of the civilian council time and time again." he stood up and bowed at the kid opposite him. "I knew about your sufferings all along, Naruto-san. I'm sorry we couldn't have acted sooner. I will motion to enact the Clan Restoration Act once you are of age in order to revive the clan you truly belong to." he continued, sitting down.

Apart from Naruto wondering how the heck Hiashi spoke such a long sentence without pause, Naruto was baffled. Someone actually understands. People had always been trying to look out for him. "forgive me for my curiosity Hiashi-sama, but w-what do you mean by acting sooner? What is this clan restoration act thing?" Naruto couldn't hide his curiosity. "On that fateful night that you were born, Hokage Hiruzen told us about your parents during an emergency meeting. At that time I even motioned to have you adopted into the hyuuga clan on the grounds of the close friendship between me and your late parents, but that apparently didn't happen courtesy of the civilian council. I'll explain the CRA at a more suitable time. So, Naruto-san… are you going to accept our invitation for you to stay?"

"Yes. Of course. Arigato Hiashi-sama" As he replied, tears of relief were welling in his eyes. "But… what am i supposed to do while staying here Hiashi-sama?" he blurted, scratching the back of his head while doing so. Resisting the urge to facepalm, Hiashi answered as calmly as possible. "If you wish, Naruto-san, we can provide for your education and training as a shinobi. As far as I know, you were never given a proper education due to the matron's extreme prejudice, right? I think that would be a good starting point." "Alright! I'll do my best at it, y'know!" Naruto semi-shouted with glee, once more causing Hiashi to fight the urge to facepalm as he dismissed Naruto from his office.

"N-naruto-kun… how d-did the c-conversation g-go?" Hinata asked timidly as Naruto walked out. "Great! Hiashi-sama said he's going to take me into your clan or something! I even get to train and learn with you!" He beamed cheerfully as he gave Hinata a one-armed hug. "Oh, but I didn't understand one thing. What's the eye-debt thing about?" He continued. "W-we owe someone an e-eye debt when s-someone g-guards the s-secrets of o-our doujutsu from e-enemy hands. T-to repay, o-our clan usually a-allows the p-person to m-marry into the Hyuuga clan o-or m-marry one o-of the m-main clan t-to f-form another clan if p-possible." She answered. "Alright! Thanks, Hinata-chan!" He half-shouted as he ran off to a beckoning Hizashi (who was also fighting the urge to facepalm at the kid's enthusiasm.)

"So… Naruto-san. As offered, the Hyuuga clan will take responsibility in the provision of your training and education, starting now, if you wish." He told the five-year-old beside him. "Shall we start? Your tutors are waiting inside." He gestured Naruto to enter the room.

FIVE MONTHS LATER…

"Enter." Hiashi told the waiting person to enter his office. "So... Brother. How's the children's progress in their education?" Hiashi asked Hizashi, who sat himself down opposite his brother. "Their progress is more than satisfactory. Firstly, Naruto-san had been able to soak up whatever his tutors had been throwing at him, be it civilian schoolwork (well, Naruto was illiterate when he came in) or his taijutsu training. His chakra control still needs some work, though. Moreover, his tutors at his shinobi side of training reported that he has unusually large chakra reserves, which may be the cause of his problems." Hizashi drew a breath, and continued. "Hinata had been progressing significantly faster when compared to the progress she made before Naruto's arrival. I can only suspect his presence encouraged and pushed her to progress. On Neji,well... He is already learning juken techniques that are only expected from chunins, but his progress in study is well… less spectacular when compared to Hinata. More details are in the reports." He said as he placed down three thick dossiers. Hiashi sighed at the prospect of more reading and paperwork. If only Naruto understood what he is going to face while saying he "wanted to be hokage"... He could only imagine Hiruzen-sama's situation was even worse. "Thank you brother, I'll read them as soon as possible. Do their tutors suggest they attend the academy?" Hiashi asked. "Yes. The tutors believed that they would have more experience if they attend the academy. They also believe that Naruto would benefit greatly from academy courses as he doesn't possess the byakugan. Should I tell them about our decision?" Came the reply. "Yes. Thank you, brother." Hiashi said as he dismissed his brother before diving back into the pile of paperwork in a tray labeled "Clan affairs" on his desk with a sigh.

Hinata is jumped with joy. Her tutors complimented her far more oftenly for her much-improved progress when compared to before, and now Hizashi-sama was telling her she could attend the academy with Naruto-kun! She rushed off to tell Naruto, who was busy reading scrolls in his room. "Naruto-kun!" She squealed louder than her usual timid voice. "We're going to the academy together with Neji-niisan!" "Really? Wit you and Neji-san? YES!" Naruto pumps his fist repeatedly in the air. "I'll do my best, y'know!" He gave Hinata a thumbs-up while grinning, his teeth seemingly sparkled for a second... What adventures and experiences will the Ninja academy bring for him?

Whew! That's it for now! I'm working on chapter 3 now! I'll be out soon, I promise!


	4. Chapter 3A: First day of school…wait, wh

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto franchise (except jutsus, characters and characters that I create. Boo hoo.) This exist because of fanfiction dot com tradition and norm.

THANKS GUYS! CHAPTER 3A IS HERE! THE REAL NARUHINA AND SASUKE BASHING BEGIN! (Also, 3B will be coming soon! I'm studying so I can't do much for now. Stay tuned!) Enjoy!

(Naruto got his jacket fixed, so yeah. No more "neji-ditto" running around)

Naruto woke to a shaking motion. Groggily, he opened his eyes, and found blue eyes meet lavender ones. "Wake up Naruto-kun, or we're going to be late for our first day at the academy!" She said, sounding minorly panicked. After living with (an almost overconfident) Naruto constantly (or nearly so) in her presence, her conversations with Naruto and Neji have now done away most of her stuttering. (A/N which means I can write less stuttering! Yay! They are a true pain in the butt to write...) "Ok. I'm waking up! Don't wanna be late, y'know!" He bounced up, much to Hinata's amazement.

After a round of washing and a relatively simple breakfast, Naruto left the Hyuuga compound accompanied by Hinata and Neji. The school is huge, set near the Hokage monument. In front, there's a giant sign with the kanji "fire" about two stories above the ground. The trio slowly merged into the crowd of children as they entered the school, becoming a spot of bright orange and two blots of white in the sea of colors.

"Let's see... Naruto Uzumaki… Room 2A." Naruto said to himself as he read off the notice. "m-me too, I'm i-in your class t-too!" Hinata stuttered (a/n: she still stutter in public, sigh), rather excited about the class arrangements. "Me too." Neji retained his cool, calm composure as he added. "Great!" Naruto exclaimed, "Then we'll stay together! We're good friends after all!" he said enthusiastically as the trio walked towards the assigned classroom.

They knocked, then opened the door. As the door opened, it revealed a large, well lit classroom with tiered chairs and tables opposite a huge blackboard and a teacher's desk. As Naruto entered as part of the trio, he shuddered to the Killing intent (KI) a particular pink-haired girl was emitting. "Is there a problem Naruto-san?" Neji asked, concerned. Every Hyuuga learnt that Naruto is not one to be spooked, intimidated or show fear easily early in his stay. To make Naruto shudder, especially in front of Hinata (which he tries to encourage by putting on a brave face around her) is no simple feat even with KI. After taking a deep breath and calming himself as much as possible, Naruto turned to face the girl and tried to understand what the heck was going on. At that moment, she was currently screeching against a blond-haired girl (whom she called "ino-pig") which has a ponytail about some "Sasuke-kun" as she pointed at a black-haired boy (with a duckbutt hairstyle) brooding in a corner of the classroom. Naruto looked at him, and tried to introduce himself. "Er.. Hi. I'm Naruto…" He was interrupted. "I know who you are. I have no need of knowing scum like you." came the reply as the kid continued brooding. On the other side, the two aforementioned girls fawned over the emo's response at "shutting down" Naruto. "YEAH! Show him who's boss Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired girl screeched, to her classmate's dismay as they suffered temporary deafness as a result. At exactly that moment, their teacher decided to enter the classroom. "Well… My first impression is that you guys are noisy." He told the class as they silenced themselves, shuffling to their designated seats. "Good morning. I'm your Chunin instructor, Iruka Umino. I like teaching Genin-to be and I dislike people not paying attention, especially sleeping in my class. *Glares daggers at the Nara* "Now, each of you come to the front to introduce yourselves. Starting with… you. " he pointed at a figure at the back of the class, who wore a grey trench coat while sporting sunglasses, even when indoors. Said figure shuffled to the front of the class, keeping his hands in his pocket as he spoke. "My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs, and i don't like people who kill them without reason. I hope to learn all of my clan's jutsus and lead the clan one day." after he finished, he shuffled back to his seat. "well done Shino. Now pick someone to do the same." Iruka told him, of which he pointed at a figure lounging on his chair. "Alright… alright… I may as well do it now even if it's troublesome. I'm Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara. I like things that aren't troublesome, sleeping and watching clouds. I hate anything that is troublesome. Now I'm going to take a nap because the rest wouldn't be worth listening to. " he pointed at the blond girl before returning to his seat to sleep. "I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka. I like gossip and sasuke-kun (at this point sasuke groans in distaste). I don't like competition for him, especially forehead (sakura)." she then called Naruto forwards to do the self introduction. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like working with Hinata-chan(who blushed)and Neji-san, pranks and ramen. (A/N hinata and naruto's relationship is strictly friends until later this chapter, you'll see why.) I don't like being alone." He said. Everyone had their turn afterwards. (I'm lazy to write all of them. It's a ton, y'know!) "Ok. Now on with the lesson. Heres your books…" The sound of teaching echoed into the air.

Not long afterwards, the time for recess/lunch came. As Naruto, Hinata and Neji were having lunch (unsealed from a scroll, prepared by Hinata's mother Hitomi (who is not dead in this universe)), the kid with duckbutt hair approached Naruto. "Yo dobe, spar with me." He said. "No problem teme. Hinata-chan, please just hold onto my bento box for a short while, it'll be quick." Naruto said as he got up to accept the challenge. "The usual rules?" Naruto asked, receiving the standard uchiha response in return (aka, the Hn) as the last Uchiha fell into his combat stance. Seeing that, Naruto also fell into the academy combat stance (He was taught taijutsu, but he wasn't taught the Jyuken, you'll see). "HAJIME!" A student shouted as the two launched themselves at each other (with Sasuke's fangirls cheering from behind). Sasuke first attempted to throw a straight, long punch at Naruto as their distance closed, but as if Naruto had shunshin, he dodged. "Whew, close one kit, next time just finish him all alright?" A voice rang in Naruto's mind as he moved out of the punch's way. "Got it." He thought as he exchanged blows with Sasuke. "Hyakuretsu no ken! (Hundred crack fist)" Naruto declared as he used his new taijutsu technique, learnt only several weeks ago. As Neji heard that technique, he shuddered involuntarily. It's only several weeks during a spar that Naruto unveiled the technique against Neji, and by god, even with non-lethal strength did it hurt like hell. At that moment, Naruto channeled chakra into his fists, vitalizing them to allow a sudden burst of speed (similar to shunshin), throwing a rapid series of punches against the unfortunate opponent. Originally aiming at destroying bones and causing death, Naruto didn't have the full strength to perform the technique properly, but it's enough to send the Uchiha flying. "It's not over yet!" Naruto shouted as he performed the newly learnt kawamiri with a log behind sasuke. "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" He declared, forming the "tiger' hand sign and rushed behind Sasuke, jamming his forefingers and middle fingers into his anus. "ARGH!" Sasuke screamed in pain as he was propelled forwards,knocked out by the pain of the taijutsu and the sudden impact in his butt. "Winner by knockout! Uzumaki Naruto!" The same student said as the crowds dispersed, leaving behind a group of fangirls trying to revive the unconscious Uchiha. "Wow, n-nice spar Naruto-kun" Hinata complimented, causing Naruto to blush, slightly. Living with such a girl taught him some degree of modesty, and her approval, in public no less…. Well, Naruto sure enjoys that kind of attention. After finishing his lunch, the bell for them to return to class rang, and so a slow day of class continued….

A bell heralded the end of the day's schooling, Hinata and Naruto stepped onto the path back to the Hyuuga compound (Neji had to do some purchases, so he went the other way). "... And Ino-chan said Sasuke-kun banged onto Sakura-chan's head when he woke up." Hinata concluded, chuckling about the news she heard from the self-proclaimed "Gossip queen of Konoha". Suddenly, a black shadow shot past, carrying what could only look like a long, silver-grey katana. The shadow leapt, and dashed at Naruto from behind. "Die, demon brat!" He exclaimed as he rushed forwards with great speed. Hinata activated her byakugan just in time to see the attacking assailant. "Naruto!" Those are the only words that escaped her throat as she replaced a unaware Naruto in the piercing blade's path, pushing Naruto out of the way. She may well die for this. She knows she would, but she is willing to do it for Naruto-kun. Not because of the eye-debt. Because she love him.

MUHAHAHA Cliffhanger


	5. Chapter 3B: Payback

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto franchise (except jutsus, characters and characters that I create. Boo hoo.) This exist because of fanfiction dot com tradition and norm.

Hi guys, IchBinButter here. Sorry for the long wait... Have mercy... I'll explain. Firstly, I have IGCSE to prepare, so updates will be once a week optimistically until june tenth. (SORRY! I want to write more too.) and also, this chapter is a pain in the arse to write, because there's 1. no plot basis and 2. so many made-up stuff. Also, please review! If there's anything you'd want to see in later chapters do tell! (OCs not needed, however.) Ok. I'm blabbering. READ ON! YOUTH!

Chapter 3B: The confession.

Naruto heard a gasp, then saw red orbs of liquid flash past his eyes. He looked back. Naruto, being a ninja-in-training and all, still couldn't have missed the "Die, demon brat!" Shout from behind him. Looking behind, what he saw shocked him. Hinata was impaled on a katana, which would surely have impaled him if Hinata hadn't been there. "HINATA!" He screamed, enraged that one of his precious people is hurt. Because of him. "Sorry, kit. Didn't notice him quick enough to save her" The voice apologized, sounding somewhat angry and saddened too. "Too late for that. The man there dies for it. Are you taking over?" Naruto replied, determined. "No. Giving you my chakra at the right moment may be more useful. He's not on the same level as the guy we fought several months ago. Beware." The voice warned Naruto as he started channeling Chakra into his hands, preparing to launch a lethal Hyakuretsu no ken barrage.

Seeing that he failed to assassinate the target at first, the Chunin extracted his blade from Hinata, causing her to slump and fall to the ground, blood spurting from the gaping wound caused by the puncture. The man proceeded to kick her aside, preparing to take another stab at Naruto. "Hyakuretsu no ken!" Naruto kawamiri'd with the wounded Hinata, successfully flanking his attacker, delivering a devastating storm of punches which fractured bones in the victim's forearm. "You… brat!" The man cursed as his hands flew through handsigns as he declared "Fire bullet jutsu!". The fireball flew towards Naruto, who had barely enough time to escape the worst of the damage, even when he was unwittingly using Kyuubi chakra for enhanced speed. "Too close. Far too close mate. " He thought/complained, a nagging pain reminding him that that the fireball actually caused burns on his palm, while singeing his right sleeve.

While throwing a distractionary uppercut with the residual speed from the dodge at the chunin, he deployed a smoke bomb so he could check on Hinata's wound (after moving her somewhere safe). "Hinata, are you ok?" He asked, extremely concerned. Hinata had been his best friend since he saved her, they had been doing everything together for the past five months, and he had feelings for her more than he would admit. To see her die would crush him. "N-naruto-kun… *coughs blood* I-i'm fine. I-i *cough blood, smile weakly* love you" She whispered before falling into a pain and blood-loss induced unconsciousness. Naruto shook her, her head lolling between his arms. "No. She couldn't be dead. I refuse to believe that she is dead." Naruto entered his mindscape to find that secretive tenant of his. He would stop at nothing, he would beat the bloody tar out of that creature, that thing to bring her back from the depths of hell if need be. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, GET OVER HERE! WE NEED TO TALK!" Naruto shouted at the cage, almost losing control. "Slow down, kit. I know what you want ( A/N he reads Naruto's thoughts after all)*chuckles*, but like all things, power comes at a price. Are you willing to pay for it?" The voice is amused. "Yes. And give it to me without your rhetoric crap or I'm gonna beat the tar out of you to get it." Naruto replied, determined. "Your attitude amuse me, kit. Very well. Hold your left hand over her wound. It WILL hurt for both of you. A LOT." The Kyuubi warned while throwing Naruto out of the mindscape.

Naruto held his left arm over the sword wound, Hinata's blood staining his palm a deep crimson. "Do it." Naruto commanded, and a orange fire enveloped his left forearm, accompanied by a searing pain. "AAAHHH!" He couldn't hold back the agonizing pain and screamed for all he was worth as the Kyuubi poured half a tail's worth of bijuu chakra through Naruto's chakra network into Hinata, who winced as the orange light entered her wound.

As the light faded, the wound was still open, the blood still slowly draining from Hinata. "What the f*** went wrong? It didn't work!" Naruto exclaimed in his mind, feeling betrayed by his "tenant". "Firstly, stop shouting. I am a fox, and loud noises hurt my ears. Secondly, nothing went wrong. The yoko-shōsen jutsu (demon-fox mystical palm technique) works with a delay." The fox calmly replied. As if on cue, orange light started emanating throughout the wound.(A/N Just FYI, the katana stabbed right through Hinata, entering from her abdomen and coming out the other end, without hitting the spine.) Muscle tissue started to reconnect themselves while blood stopped pouring from the cut. Seeing that she is still unconscious and the smoke is thinning, Naruto decided that he had to move her to somewhere safe, so she could recover from her injury. "Take me somewhere safe, fox." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Complying silently, Naruto jumped to the environs of a forest, directly in front of a seemingly abandoned compound. "Where the actual heck are we?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. "Exactly as you ordered, kit. A safe place. Bite your finger and place blood on the gate." Naruto tried to protest, but protecting Hinata prioritized over common sense at that point. He bit his thumb, and placed it on the gate. The gate slid open and Naruto stepped in, carrying Hinata bridal-style. "How on Earth did you know of this place fox?" Naruto asked. "Suffice to say, fleshbag, that I fought against someone here." Kyuubi replied, not going to reveal everything to him at once. Naruto walked into a wide living room. "Woah. Whoever lived here must have been rich.(A/N " He whispered, not wanting to wake Hinata. Just as he laid her on the slightly old tatami (it's only five years after they last changed it so… yeah. Explains why the house was so under-the-condition.) Then, he glanced up at a gleaming object. After further investigation (e.g. walking over there to have a look), it shows to be a well-kept, oversized hand guard with a built-in kote, on which is some very detailed and complex juinjutsu script. "It's too new. Far too new. What is that?" Naruto asked the fox mentally. "No way… no signs of aging since I last saw it…. It's the weapon that another fleshbag *chuckles* fought me with. Now wear it. The chunin is a sensor and would surely have followed us." Naruto, knowing that the chunin was 1. Fast and 2. Sneaky enough to gravely injure Hinata, a byakugan user, is not going to take his chances by fighting him alone. He proceeded to wear the single hand guard on his right arm despite some grumbling about "anyone with common sense would know a armguard was a piece of armor not a weapon" The moment he placed it on his right forearm (His left is still hurting and sort of limp after the mystical palm he pulled on Hinata) black lines started crawling up his arm and onto his body. "Again, what the f*** did you do to me? It's like being burned ok?" He thought in agony as he fought back the urge to scream like a little girl. "I don't know what happens when someone puts it one for the first time… I'd only fought against it…" the Kyuubi cried anime tears as he answered. For god's sake, he told naruto to wear it only because he was fought to a standstill by it.

The tattoos snaked across his arm, then onto his back. Some lines congregated onto his palm, and groups of these lines manifested themselves into shikis. "What… What are those?" He thought. "Have you not learnt what are shikis? These are tokubetsu kuchiyose shikis. Once you exit, swipe your blood over the armguard to execute. It might just work. " Kyuubi amusedly contemplated.

A rough banging on the gate signaled the end to any more preparation work. "Stop hiding, you demon! Come out of your nest!" He screamed, but was barely audible through the walls (All credit go to the yondaime's silence seals, which work inside and out). Naruto stepped out, fearing that the gate wouldn't hold if the chunin used ninjutsu against it.(Actually, it would just fine, but Naruto didn't understand. He's six, after all) "So… Testing this thing out." Naruto said to himself as he bit his thumb, drawing blood. He then proceeded to swipe the blood on the armguard (as instructed by a certain voice in his mind). He declared his summon. "Tokubetsu Kuchiyose! Han Bijuu tanken- Shiranui! (Special summon: Anti-Bijuu dagger Shiranui)" As he spoke, the lines painlessly flowed down both hands, extending into the air into two complex-looking summoning shikis. Then, the shikis begin to glow blue. "What… what is that? But you can't…. Screw this! DIE!" He said as he threw into a flurry of hand signs, throwing more fireballs at Naruto. "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" He spewed fireballs at Naruto as he started the summon. However, black lines snaked (A/N Although I used the term snake, Naruto has no relation with snakes.) across thin air, disintegrating as they intercepted the incoming fireballs. "Kit, I intercepted the fireballs, but using the kokusen (black lines, which is Naruto's armguard technique) that way is draining your chakra (Yeah, even Naruto's huge reserves.)." As Kyuubi finished, huge daggers (imagine Zabuza's sword size ones) floated out of the seals, and chakra strings laced from Naruto's hands onto those blades. "Kit I know how to use'em. I'll take control from here." Kyuubi suggested "No. We'll fight together. Whoever tries to harm my precious people dies." Naruto said, refusing Kyuubi's offer.

"You have hurt my precious people, Ninja. Now…. You pay!" Naruto's eyes flashed. The vertical slit of the Kitsune replaced what was originally sky-blue eyes as a red aura enveloped him. Naruto charged, allowing the Kyuubi to control fine hand movements as he swung his arm forward, moving the oversized dagger the Chunin, slamming into him with the back of the blade, rendering him unconscious. "What next?" "Leave it to me." The fox said, remembering what the fourth did when he almost exploded him. "Daibakuha!" Kyuubi took over Naruto and declared. What happened next could only be described as a massive explosion. Kyuubi detached the blade in time to retrieve the well-used, wooden stock from the separated blade. "Whew." Naruto exhaled as the explosion incinerated his foe, and he went back in to check on Hinata.

"W-what happened Naruto-kun?" That was the first thing Hinata asked as she woke up about ten minute afterwards. "I thought everything went black when I blocked someone trying to stab you." She added quietly. As she said it, Naruto hugged her fiercely. Never had he felt such strong emotions, fearing for her death. "You were almost killed, Hinata-chan." He explained, tears of joy and relief flowing down his face and onto Hinata's jacket, one now stained by her blood. "I-I healed you. With the fox." He added, pulling her into a tight hug, caressing Hinata's dark blue hair. "T-thank you… I suppose we owe you…." Hinata started, but Naruto interrupted her, holding her face with both of his hands. "You don't owe me anything since the day I entered the Hyuuga household, Hinata. The days I spent with you were the happiest days of my life. I… I can't let you die then. I told Hiashi-sama I'll keep you safe. Can you walk?" He asked in a concerned manner. "It hurts a little, but it's alright…" Hinata blushed a little at his show of affection as she stood up. "What is that armguard you were wearing? And what are these… black lines?" She asked. "Easy on… I'll explain when we go home. I'll have to do a ton of explaining, y'know!" He said as he opened the door, sighing at the possible tongue thrashing he may or may not receive once he enters the Hyuuga compound.

Well, How's it? satisfied at Naruto's response? Tell me in the reviews! Also... There's gonna be a 6 year timeskip after this chapter (so I can start where there's actually plot beneath me and I don't have to make EVERYTHING up.) so next chapter: Genin exam. Until then!

P.s. Thank you Thor94 for reminding me that it' a armguard not a handguard that Naruto is wearing.

Note: Tokubetsu Kuchiyose is something I made up for Naruto (will be the source for his weapons i have in my mind, he'll still get ninjutsu, worry not) which means that it summons lifeless objects (especially weapons) with a blood sacrifice.


	6. Chapter 4: I'm a Genin

Disclaimer: I still don't Naruto.

Morning dawned once again over the village hidden in the leaves, and Naruto's eyes opened to the beeping of an alarm clock. "Beep beep beep" "Click" Naruto disabled the ever-damned electronic device and groggily sat up. Hinata is still sleeping, snuggling against a pillow, whispering something incoherent about "cinnamon buns"(they now sleep in the same room, but different futons) as she breathed gently. As Naruto changed for the day, the door shot open and a small figure darted into the room, landing on Hinata. "Ne-chan! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" The six-year-old shook Hinata vigorously as she groggily woke up too. "Ohayo, Hanabi-chan, Naruto-kun… Hanabi… please let me out of bed." she smiled as she got out of bed. After a round of washing up and changing, they went to the living area for breakfast. "Ohayo, Hiashi-sama, Hitomi-sama (A/N Hinata's mum is still alive in this AU, if you haven't caught on in chapter 3A)" "Good morning, children. Good luck on your Genin exam." Hiashi said, and they ate their breakfast in silence. Afterwards, they left for school.

Room 2A is strangely silent. Nobody was particularly noisy, not even Sakura and Ino, who usually would be screaming their heads off at each other before Iruka-sensei tells them to shut up with his patented big-head jutsu, were screaming their heads off. Not long afterwards, Iruka walked in with a stack of papers, followed by Mizuki with a similar stack. "Good morning, class. I'm sure you all are aware that today's going to be the Genin exam, which begins with a written test, followed by a taijutsu, Ninjutsu and thrown-weapons test. We'll start with the written paper now. Good luck." He said as he started handing out the papers, as did Mizuki. Unknown to everyone, Mizuki cast a subtle genjutsu onto Naruto's paper as he gave it to him. " _Heh, not even a genin. Let's see how you cope with this!_ " He thought to himself, proud of his handiwork.

 _FLASHBACK_

Mizuki entered an office. "Tato-san, what did you hire me for?" He asked, sitting himself down on the opposite end of the office desk an obese businessman was seated against. "Make sure the demon-brat doesn't pass. This is the will of the civilian council. I will pay an B-rank for this." The fat man said. "Very well." Mizuki replied as he left the office, plotting on how to fail Naruto.

 _Flashback end_

Naruto looked at the paper. " _Damn. The questions sure are hard. Even with Hinata helping with my revision I don't know the answer to any of these…"_ He thought. " _Wait… Kit, someone did something to the paper. Your chakra isn't normal. Brace. It's gonna hurt your eyes a little."_ Kyuubi said as he fluctuated Naruto's chakra. " _Ow. Wait… the questions changed? What the heck!"_ Naruto thought, not understanding what was going on. " _Genjutsu. Now do the paper."_ Kyuubi said as he cut the link between himself and Naruto. Thanks to Hinata studying with him together and access to the Hyuuga library, Naruto answered most of the questions easily, his pencil a blur across the sheet. "Time's up!" Iruka announced as he collected in the papers. "Eh, Dobe probably failed." Sasuke mocked. "You'll see, you'll see, teme" Naruto calmly replied as they moved to the taijutsu test.

"Can Naruto Uzumaki come forwards please?" Iruka said as Naruto left his seat next to Hinata. "Good luck Naruto-kun…" She whispered, receiving a nod from Naruto as he walked forwards. He had trained hard in taijutsu, be it against Hinata and Neji or against other students (especially Lee, that guy's good at it), and now would be the moment to show everyone his results. "Naruto you will try to stand against Mizuki for two minutes and stay in the ring, understood?" Iruka told him the rules. "Is knocking Mizuki out an option, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, innocently. "Sure, if you could, before I knock you out or you fly out of the ring, that is!" Mizuki said with a glint of malice. Naruto knew that Mizuki was screwing him up during taijutsu and in class. Whatever he said, his tutors at home or Iruka-sensei said otherwise. Now would be the time for payback. "HAJIME!" Iruka announced as the two launched towards each other. Mizuki struck with force that is usually reserved against chunin. "Hm. You'll fly out for sure." He smirked. However, a resounding thud announced that not only did the image of Naruto flying failed to materialize. Naruto caught his fist with his palm. "I gotta thank the Hyuugas for this. Hakke Kūshō! (Eight trigrams: Air palm)" Naruto sent Mizuki flying backwards, using the originally ranged attack unconventionally. Unsurprisingly, Naruto's air palm sent Mizuki flying out of the circle, seeing that such a powerful move had been administered at point-blank range. "You… That's not taijutsu! You cheated! I dis…" He was interrupted by Hinata, who knew what Mizuki was up to as well. "Sorry, that is considered a taijutsu move, and you are out of the circle. I suppose now you want to actually honor your words? Or are you not, now you're beaten by him?" She said, cold. "Iruka-sensei? Does this count?" Naruto asked the shaken Iruka, who had just witnessed an academy student defeat a chunin. "Y-yes… I suppose… Mizuki did say that…. Naruto, Hinata, we need to talk after the exams." He replied while pulling his cheek hard, wincing at the pain as he confirmed that the he wasn't dreaming. Firstly, Mizuki had been hands-down demolished by an academy student, and secondly, The Hyuuga had proceeded to teach Naruto jyuuken (or parts of it anyways). The nickname of "Number one hyperactive, unpredictable ninja" fits Naruto aptly after all, as he proves himself over and over during his academy days. "Now… Uchiha Sasuke please step forward, Mizuki can you still continue?" Iruka asked, concerned about his best friend's physical integrity before they continued their exam. (yet unknowing what Mizuki had planned) *About 1 hour later* "Hinata Hyuuga please come forwards" Hinata shakily stood up. She was nervous. She saw how well Naruto did, and she is afraid that she would be put to shade. Naruto, seeing this, tapped her on the shoulder. "Show'em how awesome you are, Hina-chan." He whispered, which was responded by a gentle grin as Hinata walked into the circle to face Mizuki. "You… Ok. Ready?" Mizuki spat it at her, knowing full well that Naruto and Hinata are on the same side. "HAJIME!" Iruka announced as Hinata fell into her Jyuuken stance. Not a moment too late. "HAAAA" Mizuki sent a fist flying towards Hinata again, not really thinking due to his anger. Hinata, being a subtler person than Naruto, simply opted to sidestep instead of sending the Chunin flying again. And again. And again. "You… *Huff* b.." He said but was interrupted by Iruka. "Hinata, you pass. That's all. Everyone please move to the Ninjutsu area please"

*YES I KNOW I SKIPPED BUKIJUTSU, IT'S TOO BORING. JUST ASSUME NARUTO DID FINE WITH HINATA, BEATING SASUKE.*

They moved to the sanded area, where several teachers sat at a table (mizuki included). "Naruto please come forwards, we'll have to examine several of the taught Ninjutsu at school, then up to 3 of your own, for extra points. Firstly, the Henge." Naruto complied and henged into the Hokage. Under scrutiny, the henge is flawless (thanks to Kurama doing some fixes and Naruto having access to the Hyuuga scrolls and all that). "Now, Kawamiri." Iruka proceeded to throw a punch at Naruto, and Naruto performed the kawamiri with a rather um…. Unusual object-"Sasuke Uchiha". "AHAHAHHA" Came the response from the boys at the sidestand, laughing at Sasuke's expense. "W-when did you learn to k-kawamiri with people Naruto?" He knew that Naruto could do ridiculous things, but performing kawamiri with a living target is not easy, especially with Naruto's chakra control. "V-very well. Now the bunshin." Iruka continued, but Mizuki chimed in. "Naruto, if you can't do it, there's always next year." He said, half mockingly. He knew that Naruto had been failing to do the bunshin for the whole year, and there's no reason whatsoever that he could do it now. Hinata was equally concerned. The Hyuuga taught him another type of bunshin, but would it work? He didn't get a lot of practice on that. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto formed the bunshin hand seal, and five perfect copies of Narutos appeared in front of the board. "Huh. It isn't bunshin, so it doesn't-" Mizuki began, but was cut off by a stunned Iruka. "Did-did you just do the kage bushin? How did you not die from doing it?" He asked as he examined the clones, nearly fainting from the shock. "Simple. Hina-chan and Hiashi-san agreed to give me the scrolls, and I have the chakra to do it. Do I pass then, Iruka-sensei?" He replied innocently, which Iruka dumbly nodded. "Um… Any personal jutsus Naruto?" "Yes. My first jutsu: Kokusen-kidou (Black lines- activate)." Naruto bit his finger and drew blood on the arm guard, summoning the black lines. "That couldn't… you couldn't...how…I'm impressed. " Iruka and Mizuki both stammered as the lines struck at a target dummy. "Second one: Kuchiyose no jutsu-Puramu! (Summoning:Plum blossom )" A portal opened beside him, with black lines forming the shiki in mid air. "This, is what the Uzumakis originally envisioned." A long, pure-white (with a gradient of pink to the tip of the blade) tachi 90cm long sprang out from the portal, and Naruto grabbed it. Channeling chakra through the blade, he laced it with wind chakra which enhanced its sharpness. He sliced at the wind, creating wind blades that cut the wooden target in half. Seeing that Iruka and the rest of the teachers are too shocked, he proceeded to do the last one. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He filled the sand-filled pit with clones. "You.. you pass with full marks. Full bonus." Iruka managed to say as he gave him the hitai-ate and Mizuki fumed. As Naruto jovially tied the konoha hitai-ate onto his forehead, he waited outside the area(although he could have gone to the registration office for his photo) for Hinata to pass.

*SOME TIME LATER*

Hinata and Neji both came out with konoha hitai-ate. Seeing Naruto waiting for her, Hinata promptly glomped him. "You did it Naruto-kun! The kage bunshin worked!" She said joyfully while Neji gave Naruto a slight nod of approval as they went off to register. "N-need air…H-help me Neji-san" Naruto gasped as his life was squeezed out of him by his crush. He had heard rumors from Hyuuga genin of a frequently escaping cat named "Tora" which often received similar treatment from its owner. No wonder "find Tora" is a recurring D-rank mission. Not that he dislike being hugged by Hinata, though.

After the exams are over and the examiners debriefed, Mizuki walked aside. Not only did he fail to prevent Naruto's pass, his plans also unravelled because of that. As he walked home, he muttered to himself, "Time for plan B. I will give the scroll to Orochimaru."

A/N Sorry for the delay, i blame the exams. Please do give me feedback via reviews, I really appreciate them! Also, Fav and follow if you enjoyed it! Until next time! *Shunshins away*


	7. Notice to readers (not new chapter)

HI guys, sorry, this is not a chapter, and it is highly unlikely that i would be able to get one out before JUNE 10. I know. As I have already said, sorry. However, may i remind all of you that this DOES NOT mean that I am putting this on Haitus. I WILL be continuing this fanfic. Don't worry. I posted this just to give you guys a heads-up on my situation. Why am I unable to perform updates until june tenth, you may ask. Well, IGCSE happened. Around the release of chapter 4 (I'm a genin) I became bogged down with revision work and could barely get any computer access, so I couldn't write. As I have said before, sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'll try to pipe out chapter 5 ASAP, OK?


	8. Chapter 5: Plan B

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the huge delay. IGCSE happened. So please, forgive me and enjoy the story. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 5: Plan B

"We're home." Naruto said as he stepped into the compound with Hinata and Neji, who promptly then went out for lunch at Ichiraku's after placing down their bags. "Well, that's a another step towards being Hokage, y'know!" Naruto exclaimed with glee as he went down the road with Hinata (Neji went off on his own, knowing full well that 1. Hiashi trusts Naruto quite well and 2. He didn't want to spoil Naruto and Hinata's "date", as their relationship is really (well, almost) common knowledge amongst the konoha academy students/genin. "Mhm, I didn't know you would be able to learn the kage bunshin so quickly… you gave me a pleasant surprise there. " Hinata replied cheerfully, happy that she and her family helped Naruto overcome his inability in performing the bunshin, which had previously kept Naruto at the bottom of the class, on par with Lee as "dead last". While they were eatibg and enjoying each other's company, a familiar figure apeared down the road approaching ichiraku ramen. The man is Mizuki, Iruka's teaching assistant at the academy. "Congratulations Naruto on your pass, may i talk to you for a moment?" he asked and Naruto stepped aside warily. He knew that the man had been trying to stop him from graduating the academy, but what is he up to this time? "Naruto as you know you have passed the genin exam, right? In fact, there s a second stage to it, where teachers are only allowed to select one genin candidate to attend. If you pass, you can directly become Chunin. Are you up for it?" Naruto was suspicious. _There is no bloody way on Earth that he would he give me the chance?_ He pondered, eyeing Mizuki as he pondered about it. _That's right... I'll pretend to agree. I'll figure things out on the fly, then._ Naruto thought. "Alright then, I'll do it. What do I do? " Naruto feigned innocence for the time being. _He's hooked, as I thought he would be._ Mizuki thought to himself happily. His plan is one step closer to success. "Now Naruto you would wait for me outside the Hokage vault alone. I'll tell you the next step of the test then. Remember! You must be alone or you'll be disqualified." he told him in a solemn tone. "Noted. I'll pass it you know!" Naruto said in mock joy as he returned to the ramen stall. "Um.. Naruto-kun what happened?"Hinata asked. "Mizuki is acting wierd. Have your family ever heard of an individual chunin exam?" Naruto replied. "No… but what else did he tell you? I'll tell Hiashi-sama about it." Hinata said as Naruto repeated the conversation in her ears. "Oh... I see. I'll go tell Hiashi-sama and let him decide then." She said as Naruto paid the bill at ichiraku's.

Hinata raced back to the hyuuga complex, armed with the information acquired by Naruto on Mizuki's plan. "I request seeing Hiashi-sama immediately." she sounded as authoratitive as possible to Hiashi's male branch house secretary. "Sorry, but Hiashi-sama is in a meeti…" the branch house secretary tried to tell her, but she interrupted. "I understand, but i currently hold vital information that concern the safety of the village. This is vital." she stood firm. "Very well. I must warn you that he doesn't want his meetings to be interrupted and I am ordered clearly not to allow anyone in." he said as he stepped aside, opening the door for her. "Akiri. Did I not express my order clearly enough? " Hiashi asked stoically. "Sorry to interrupt, Hiashi-sama but I bring urgent news. I have good reason to believe that Chunin Mizuki is up to something." Hearing an accusation against Mizuki, Hiashi merely replied "Bold words. Accusing a chunin, let alone your academy sensei requires evidence. Do you have it? He asked, receiving her reply in the form of repeatin what Naruto told her. "Very well. But must tell you that I'm putting Hyuuga credibility on the table by reporting said suspicion to the Hokage. Are you sure about it?" he asked. "I trust Naruto-kun." Hinata confirmed. "Thank you for your time tousan" Hinata quickly said as she left to find Naruto.

*At the same time with Naruto when Hinata went to se*

He ran towards the Aburame compound. During the four years in the academy, he had made some close friends. The Inuzuka and Aburame heirs respectively, in fact. Not that he's not close with the Akimichi host, however. But this time he went to find his Aburame friend because he's the one most suitable. Kiba would be too brash and would probably blow his cover far before the time is right, while Choji would not have the distance or speed to fend off a Chunin's attacks, so Shino would have been the only suitable choice. "Hello. I would like to find Shino." he told the person answering the door. Not long later, a kid clad in very heavy clothes trotted out, complete with glasses. "Am I of any assistance? Why do I ask? I have other things to do." As he said it, Naruto shook his head lightly, sighed and palmed his face. Of the many things he could deal with, the Aburame speech pattern is NOT one of them. "I need to take down a chunin. Mizuki-sensei in fact." Hearing this, the Aburame adjusted his glasses. "Why so?" he asked simply. "He is getting on something. He wants me to steal some stuff to, and I quote, become chunin, without an official exam. You're brainy. Do that stuff exist?" Naruto replied/asked. "No. Why, you ask? Well, without an official Chunin exam villages could exaggerate and bluff about the number of chunin they have, for instance. Many reasons support the existence of chunin exams. So indeed, Mizuki-sensei is trying to get at something. Where did he tell you to go?" Shino asked. "Near the Hokage vault. Why ask?" Naruto replied. "Then he's trying to get at the scroll of seals. It's one of the more valuable pieces for a shinobi. Did you find someone to tell Hiashi-sama?" Shino replied in a rare moment breaking the Aburame speech pattern. "Hina-chan is on it." Naruto replied. "But I need you to help me defeat Mizuki. Will you help me?" he asked.

Shino's reply is simple. "Yes. I will assist you."

A/N: WIll be going to japan. When I come back, I'll start again. Ciao! DO REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Lads!

I understand that I have sort of abandoned this story, and i've sort of hung you guys to dry. Sorry! However, Im currently in the process of re-reading the draft scripts and reworking the story as a whole. When I start re-uploading, I will direct you all to a new story of mine, **Uzumaki Reborn, Reloaded.**

See you then!


End file.
